Stella Delphinus (Bio)
Stella Delphinus 'is a 35 year old female Zora who is a playable character created by ShutUpNavi. First appearing in season 2 of ''Epoch of Disharmony Stella also reappears in season 3 of The Interloper War via a time-travel accident in the Fulmaren Laboratory. A fierce warrior and former general of the Zora Tribe, Stella seeks to protect her nation and redeem her tarnished legacy. Background Stella was born almost a millennia ago in a long past age known as the Epoch Era. At the time the races and tribes of the land had yet to be unified under the Hyrulean flag, and the Hylian's and the Zora's were at constant odds. Born into this age Stella was raised as the heir to the Delphinus clan, a legendary family with a proud military history. Intent of continuing this tradition she quickly rose through the ranks and became the first female General in tribe history. As war with the Hylian's became all but inevitable, it seemed Stella could finally get the chance to become the hero she always sought to be. Then in a single night all of that changed. A band of thieves hired by the King of Hyrule sneaked completely past the defenses Stella had put in place for Zora's Domain. Despite being impossibly outnumbered these criminals escaped unharmed with a legendary artifact of utmost power, the Zora Trust Key. A large war soon broke out afterwards over the incident and Stella was left flatfooted. Days later she was demoted and her command given over to a Zora named Polaris Erindanus. Further shaming her Stella was nearly killed in combat at the Battle of Zora's Domain, and was only saved by a young Hylian girl and the Zora general who replaced her. Her last mission in her native era was to protect the Zora King when the Domain once again came under attack. Yet fate would have different plans for her. Due to the vast tampering with the timeshift stones and other temporal magic during the Epoch War, the timestream became extremely unstable. Stella found herself engulfed by magic and was lost to all known space and time. Forced to drift aimlessly around the many alternate worlds of the multiverse along with several other adventurers who had suffered the same terrible fate, she fought desperately to find a way back home. Eventually Stella and her companions found their way back to their native Hyrule, but not in a place or time they knew... Strengths Excellent in close to medium range combat with staffs and pole weapons. Stella can extended her fins to use as razor sharp melee weapons. She's a good swimmer, even by Zora standards. Can use limited wind magic and walk on walls (see equipment). Weaknesses Stella's agility isn't up to par, so she lacks the stamina to fight for long periods of time, especially against multiple foes. She's also slow on her feet. Preforms poorly against ranged attacks. Stella has trouble adjusting to different climates and is extremely vulnerable to Fire or Ice attacks. In the year 2108 After Demise she can't read modern Hylian text and is unacquainted with the politics and customs of the Interloper Era. Equipment '''Stella's Halberd: Stella's main weapon after she lost her Staff of Winds. It's an old but functional Voulge stolen from a Stalfos in the Great Sea alternate universe. The Halberd has an ax blade on the side and curved spikes on its top and bottom. Obtained on the timeline equivalent of Epoch Day 8. Staff of Winds: A magic staff which can be swung around at high speeds. This metal rod was inherented from Stella's father who supposedly obtained it after meeting with a windfish. This staff can be used to generate blasts of whirlwinds, water currents, or waves. The staff was lost in the Battle of Zora's Domain on Epoch Night 7. Conversion Boots: Techno-magical boots created by Sirius Fulmaren and obtained after defeating Davus Fulmen on Epoch Night 7. The boots make surfaces magnetic temporary, allowing Stella to walk on ceilings and walls. They also double as Hover Boots, allowing her to float on air and water for a few seconds. NPC Companion Ella Huntley, a 19 year old female Hylian that became trapped with her in the alternate worlds of the Multiverse. She has tan skin, long dark brown hair, and a green tunic. A headstrong young woman, raised with a love of freedom and a stubborn streak. Despite the name she and Stella have no relation and have just meet hours ago. Ella is the daughter of the legendary bounty hunter Marlow Huntley, and no push over herself. Ella has a deep love for her father, and seeks nothing more to get back to her home era to see him once again. Some might say she's jaded and cynical, but she'd prefer to call herself realistic. She has an extendable staff, a pair of long knives, and slew of throwing stars as her equipment. Appearance Stella looks like your average Twilight Princess style Zora. She is covered in shades of light blue to white colored scales. The fins on her arms are long and sharp, but the fin on the back of her head is relativity small. Stella's eyes are lime green with red eyeliner surrounding them. Her fins go from being light yellow on their tops to being somewhat whitish on the tips. Stella has a big nose and her feet resemble Human shoes. Stella wears a gold collar with purple scale like necklace on her shoulders. This scale necklace also has a Zora sapphire gem at the bottom. On her right arm is a gold and sapphire bracelet, while a shell ankle bracelet charm is on her left leg. Occasionally small (usually discrete) scars can be found on various parts of her body and fins from years of combat. Personality Stella is a proud nationalist of the Zora nation and the Delphinus clan. She was rased from an early age to fight for her nation and defend those who cant defend themselves. Being born in an era before the Hylian's and Zora were on good terms, she tends to view Human's dubiously and has a hard time trusting them. Stella is normally very polite and formal, especially towards superiors. Never the less she tends to be a bitter cynic about life and frequently talks behind people's backs. Stella has somewhat of an inferiority complex and is always trying to prove herself as a result. Her biggest fear is that she is going to die one day, and no one will remember her (or remember her negatively). She tends to be very serious and doesn't understand humor very well. Stella loves combat and thinks nothing of throwing herself in harms way. Timeline of Major Events Epoch Day 1-2 Summary Stella was busy preparing for the possibility of war with her top officers. Behind closed doors in the back of Zora's Domain, she was unseen by any of the player characters at the time. Epoch Day 3 Summary While discussing tactics in her war room she was informed that agents of King Dromand were attempting to steal the Zora Trust. She rushed into the ice cavern to stop them, but by the time she arrived they had already escaped. Epoch Day 4-6 Summary Stella is blamed for the failure to protect the trust key. People in the Zora Army begin to doubt her ability to lead. Epoch Day 7 Summary In a secret meeting with Tiburon the Zora King demotes Stella. Stella angers Tiburon when she objects to having Prince Mako promoted to rank of general. Tiburon assigns her to General Polaris and tells her he will not tolerate further failure. Stella joins up with Polaris and the others. At night Zora's Domain is assaulted by Davus Fulmen who has come to erase Polaris' timeline from existence. Stella joins the battle with the others. Davus nearly succeeds in his mission when Kaimu is killed and Polaris ceases to exist. Stella then has her mind taken over by Davus and she begins to attack her allies. However Severa manages to reverse time with her timestone crusher. Kaimu and Polaris are brought back to life and Stella returned to normal. Polaris kills Davus. Later the group learns that Rathon Boldstyre has broken into Zora's Domain and raised the dead from their graves. Stella set out to stop them, testing a hover boot like item upgrade she obtained in the Davus fight along the way. As she fights through this undead army, she spots Rathon holding King Tiburon hostage. She goes on the attack to save her king, but before she can get to either of them she mysteriously vanishes... Epoch Day 8 Summary Stella finds herself at the Mural of Living History, having been warped out of Hyrule along with Severa Fulmaren. There the two are greeted by the spirit of David Fulmen, who explains they have fallen though the cracks of space and time. In order to get back to Hyrule they must work together to travel through the various alternate worlds of the Multiverse. Stella and Severa manage to explore their way through these realms and have to fight for their lives several times. Along the way Stella finds Ella and Annie who have also been cast out of Hyrule. Eventually the four make it back to Hyrule and find themselves in the Fulmaren lab just as the Battle of the Timeshift Vault is going on. Unbeknownst to them Sirius’s Laboratory is from the Interloper Era, 908 years in the future. After centuries of absorbing the stray time energy from King Dromand’s timestone destruction event, the death of Sirius in 2107 caused the Laboratory to be pulled backwards in time into the vault. As Lab itself ran out of time energy it was flung back to its own time period along with Stella, Ella, Severa, and Annie. Interloper S3 Day 1 Summary Stella and Ella find themselves warped into the Gerudo Desert, separated from the others. There they quickly find themselves captured by the Twili Army and thrown in a dungeon. Stella and Ella are then questioned by Zephyra Ryssdal. Stella learns from her that the Twili are currently at war with Hyrule. Still believing she is in the Epoch Era Stella decides to join the Twili in their fight against the Hylians, much to Ella's disgust. She manages to win over Zephyra's trust and is freed from jail as Ella gets left behind. Late at night she joins Simeon Ryssdal's forces for the battle at frozen Lake Hylia. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Zora Category:ShutUpNavi Category:Time Travel Category:Zora Army Category:Inactive Category:IWS3 Player Characters